


Through The Wall

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, PWP, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human au; Amethyst digs through Pearls room when left alone and gets caught red handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Wall

"I'll be back at 7, call me if you need any thing." Pearl had one foot out the door, pausing to make sure both of her earring were in place.

"Sure thing P, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Amethyst didn't look up from the tv. Her fingers mashed the game pad, rather then use any type of accuracy. Kirby would beat Captain Falcon for sure.

"I wouldn't do anything you would as well" Pearl had come back in to grab a pair of gloves she's forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shesh Pierogi, Just have fun with G."

"Oh, we will." Pearl came up behind her on the couch and kissed the top of her have head. She flushed at the attention.

"Just go already." "Alright." The tall girl was out in a flash, only the sounds of her laughter remained, still ringing a beautiful melody in Amethyst's ears.

 

Amethyst waited until she could her Pearl's car speeding away. She turned off the WiiU, doing her best to ignore losing. She had moved in with Pearl straight out of high school. The three of them along with Garnet had been friends since childhood, living with Pearl just worked for her so they kept it up even after Garnet moved to be closer to work. Amethyst threw her self back on the couch with a sigh, staring at the ceiling.

 

She had been infatuated with Pearl since she could remember. She would fallow Pearl everywhere, and by association Garnet. They were both older then her by two year. She was sure they just humoured her. When she picked schools, she picked schools near them. To her surprise, Garnet was the one to offer her a place to stay. What she didn't know was in that time the two become close, closer then she ever thought. She can still hear the sounds of Pearl's muffled moans through the shared wall between their bedrooms. She avoided both of their eyes as Pearl practically skipped out of her room that morning.

 

The sound clung to the back of her mind more then any song ever had. She tried countless times to put an expression to the sound. Did she close her eyes, clutch the bed as her hips canted? Would her moans taste as good as they sound? Was she as wet as Amethyst was just from hearing her? Even when it was just the two of them at night, she could still hear her. Did she know as she got herself off, Amethyst had one hand over her mouth, muffling herself as the other worked furiously between her legs.

 

She hopped up from her seat and made her way over to the fridge, only sparing the dirty dishes in the sink a glance. Beer, milk and old pizza on her shelf. Pearl's had a mix of vegetables, cheeses, sauces and vegetable juice. She grabbed a beer, pressed the can to her flushed face and headed for her room. She went to her room, but stopped out side of Pearl's door. Normally she would have no problems going through her stuff, but she couldn't when all she could think of is the sounds of Pearl crying out in pleasure.

 

But then again, she had time. Pearl didn't have to know, just a quick peak. She looked around just to be sure, before reaching for the door. The room was pristine. The bed was a light blue and the walls a shade of cream. Amethyst snuck over to her desk and picked up her notes. Pages about chemistry, notes on radiation mixed with the chemical composition of average items.

 

Nothing there. She placed her beer on the desk and started opening the dresser. Nothing to showy from what she could see. Moving to the next drawer.

 

"Wooooh, I was expecting granny panties."

 

She grinned and pulled out a blood red thong. Sipping her beer slowly, she tried to imagine it on. Dark red on pale skin, spread out on ruffled sheets. Hair splayed out. Pearls would look up with a flushed face and shyly part her legs, the centre of her panties darkened with wetness. She slammed her beer back down, causing some of the foam to spill out and trickle down to puddle on the desk.

"Shit!"

She would have to clean that. She hastily shoved the undergarments back into the drawer. Pausing when she hit something hard. Carefully she began to dig and found 2 boxes. They were plain shoe boxes lacking any defining markings about what they hid. Amethyst bounced excitement at the idea of learning something new about the ever perfect Pearl. She opened the first box slowly, savouring the moment.

 

"Pokémon cards. Seriously, who hides Pokémon cards in their underpants?" Amethyst started shuffling through the cards. She had some good ones.

 

"We could have been playing this whole time." Finished her inspection of the cards and placed them back in their box. Lazily she shifted to the other one, planning to see what other nerd things Pearl kept hidden. The contents of this box shifted as she brought it to her lap. She lifted the lid expecting anything but what she got. Amethyst gasped, box slipping from her hand.

 

In that box laid a dildo amongst many other toys. It was blue like Pearl eyes. She pulled out leather hand cuffs, avoiding directly touching the blue toy. Did Pearl enjoy being restrained? She grabbed her cold beer, holding the cool beverage to her burning face. Her heart raced as she sat on Pearl's bed, she moaned as she felt the fabric of her sweat pants move her excitement over her inner thighs.

 

Taking a calming breath she reached back into the box. Out next came an egg shaped vibrator. It had multiple setting and danced around the palm of her hand. Was this Pearl's favourite toy for when she was alone, did she wear it around the house and got off on her not knowing any better. Her breathing picked up as the heat in her face spread down her shoulders. Finally she picked up the blue dildo. It was a little thicker then her stubby fingers could wrap around and about 7 inches long. It was also attached to a harness.

 

"Shit.." It came out as a moan. Pearl's used this with Garnet. She leaned back into the bed, placing the strap on, on the bed side table. Did she lie on her back? Right here, while Garnet moved above her. Amethyst bit her lips, legs rubbing together to relive the pounding between them. Did she get in all fours and let Garnet take her like an animal, moaning and crying out like a whore for Amethyst to hear in her adjacent room. Amethyst tuned her head and buried her nose in Pearl's pillow, the sent of the girl made her shiver in excitement. Did Pearl ride her? Bouncing up and down on her lap, throwing her head back and offering her chest to Garnet's hungry eyes.

 

Amethyst gaps realizing her hand has moved from the bed to her aching centre. "No. no no no, that to far!" She wrenched her hand back and held it to her chest. Running her other hand through her messy hair she took a deep calming breath. Looking up at the clock on the wall, it was only 5:40. She had time, she could do this, just once. She then would clean the room and no one would have to know.

 

Amethyst ran her hands over full breasts, through the fabric of her shirt. Her nipples were already hard in excitement. She pinched and rolled them the slight sting traveled directly between her legs. Letting out a frustrated groan, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and hastily pulled it over her head. One hand returned returned to her breast and the other grabbed the waistband of her sweet pants. They were tugged away for a moment, but the chubby girl reconsidered after a moment. She reaching under the waistband, moaning as her hand brush her dripping sex. Taking off her pants would mean making a mess of the sheets. Her hand ran over ran over her folds and up to her clit.

"Shit, Pearl!"

"Yes?"

Amethyst shot up from her position, backing herself into the far corner of the bed. Her body went cold. Pearl closed the door behind her and surveyed her now messy room. Her stride was even as she approached her desk and sneered at the puddle of beer. A finger ran through the mess. Pearl brought it to her nose before licking her fingers clean. Her eyes held Amethyst in place when they fell on her. Amethyst had thought to run but found herself frozen, with her hand down her pants.

"What were you looking for?" She rasped out.

"What are you doing back so soon?" She tried to sound confidant, but it was spoken in a whisper.

"Really Amethyst? Your in my bed, moaning my name. What are you looking for?"

Amethyst never seen Pearl like this, looking at her in such a way. She did it, she's destroyed their friendship, Pearl would never want to see her again. Amethyst jumped out of her own skin when the bed dipped. Pearl now sat on the side of her bed, her eyes ran up and down Amethyst's body. Amethyst finally had the sense of mind to pull her hand from her centre. Pearl grabbed her wrist and brought the glistening fingers to her face.

"What made you like this?"

Amethyst was a shivering mess at the rough voice, never had she imagined Pearl could be so... Strong. She avoided the pale girl's predatory gaze, instead looking at the box that had her in this state. Pearl smirked as she followed her gaze.

"Does the thought of me using these excite you?" She ran her free hand up Amethyst's covered legs. Amethyst looked her in the eyes, trying to find any trace of a trap. She nodded surely. Not much to lose now.

"Take off you pants."

"What?" She was not expecting that.

Pearl brought the slick fingers to her face, looked her dead in the eyes as she sucked them into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around two digits. Making sure Amethyst looked her in the eyes, moaning in the back of her throat at the taste.

"Take off your pants, I can show you."

Dazed by the sight she slowly she shimmied her pants down her hips. Pearl pulled back to watch her work, a trail of saliva lingering. As the sweets reach her knees, it became apparent she had no panties on. When they reached her ankles, she kicked them off. Spreading her legs slightly to enabling Pearl to see her sopping pussy.

"Good." A satisfied purr was her reward.

Pearl pulled away to undress herself. Her skirt fell down her legs, showing off a purple thong. Amethyst groaned her approval a the colour.

"Fuck, you look hot like that." Her voice came out as a harsh gravel.

"I thought you lost your voice, I was worried I wouldn't get to hear you." Pearl took her shirt off, exposing perk breast to cold air and hungry eyes. Amethyst shoot up from her position, wrapping her broad arms around a skinny waist. She kissed Pearl belly, while tugging adamantly at her purple thong. Pearl pushed her back down to the bed, sinking down over her reclined from.

 She parted the shorter girl's leg with her knee, pressing up to Amethyst's core. Hissed in sympathy at the wetness she felt. Amethyst whimpered into the touch and puffed her chest out, silently asking for attention. Short arms wrapped around Pearl as she started needing the impressive mounds.

"More, Pearl." She spoke the name in reverence.

Amethyst started to buck her hips, desperate to get friction from the cruel leg that remained stationary while pressing to her swollen pussy. Pearl pinched her nipples as Amethyst raked her hands up and down her back. Moving closer to the women under her to bite, lick and suck at her collar bone.

"Ah!" Amethyst mewed out after a particular harsh bite to her shoulder. Pearl pulled back to drink in the site of Amethyst. She was a blushing whining mess, backed arched hips bucking desperately, looking to her to make her come. It was an intoxicatingly sight. Pearl grabbed the strap on from the end side table, holding it up to the girl.

"Will you let me use this on you." She questioned, directly and firmly. Amethyst nodded desperately, she was willing to do just about anything to come in this moment. Pearl pulled her knee away from the rutting women.

"I need you to answer verbally, we can stop if you need to." Amethyst let out a disgruntled cry at the lost and tried to follow, only to find Pearl pinning her down with two hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I swear! Just fuck me already." Pearl got off the girl, watching in satisfaction as Amethyst looked ready to sod at the lose. Pearl took her now drenched panties off.

"Turn around then, and get on your hands and knees." Amethyst hurried to comply, waving her truly great ass, try to entice her.

Pearl adjusted the toy around her waist and made her way over, she could see the trail of fluid down her thighs. The puffy lips of her aroused centre begged for attention. She ran her hand soothingly over her back.

"Hurry up, I'm going to burAHH!" Pearl nudged the head of the toy over her clit and dragged it along the slit, teasing her. She wrapped her arms around her midriff and lined up to the entrance, pushing against her but not quite entering. Impatiently Amethyst beard her hips back and the bulbous tip enters her. Crying out at the feeling and already embarrassingly turned on, it wouldn't take Amethyst long to come undone at this rate. Pearl chuckled at her eagerness, she rutted forward entering Amethyst all they way to the base. Pearl stopped, holding Amethyst flush to her.

Amethyst enjoyed the feeling of being stretched, and Pearl being the one to do it made her chock out a groan. Pulling all the way out in till only the tip remained buried in her and slamming back down to the base, shaking the bed and making Amethyst cry out for more. She intended to make this last. Amethyst flexed around the toy, feeling it so deep in her, stretching her and Pearls warm front against her back. She shuddered at the sensations. Pearl began kissing and nipping at her nap.

"Pleaseeee!" The word came out as a desperate squeal. Amethyst desperately started grinding her hips into her room mate. Pearl started rubbing her clit gently. Amethyst threw her head back and howled Pearls name, as she started to thrust rhythmically into her. Pearl settled into a fast rhythm, panting at the effort.

"Who knew you could make such a lovely sound?" False innocence dripping from Pearls mouth. Amethyst didn't reply in word rather in a string of incoherent sounds.

"You should be careful. The walls are thin, some one could hear you." She spoke smugly into the back of her neck.

"WhaaaaAT?!" Pearls picked up the speed of her thrusts and pressed her fingers down hard on Amethyst clit. Amethyst let her front body fall to the bed, hiking her ass up higher. She clutched the sheets desperately, mewing sweetly in the sheets.

"What is it you need Amethyst?" She demanded.

"What drove you come in here to tonight, what makes you cry out at night and who do you think of while touching your self?" She fisted her hand in Amethyst's hair, pulling her back to look her in the eyes.

"Tell me." It came out as a whispered plea.

"You." It was just a moan but enough for Pearl. She slammed their lips together in a searing kiss, swallowing all the sounds Amethyst made when she doubled her efforts on the girls clit. Amethyst pulled away and came with shrill cry. She thrashed against Pearl, her insides pulsing around the toy trying to pull Pearl deeper. Pearl slowed down her thrust but kept going, determined to make it last as long as possible.

Amethyst finally fell boneless onto the mattress, the sweat cooling her over heated body. She softly hissed as Pearl jostled inside of her. Pearl gently pulled out of the over sensitive girl, laying her down on her side to rest. While removing the toy from her waist, Pearl watch with great satisfaction as Amethyst came down from her high.

Her own core pulsed, taking in the site of the prostrate girl. She was still breathing hard, her hair lacked any kind of order, a flush making her glow. She definitely needs to wash those sheets. Timidity she looked up at Pearl, looking for some sort of approval. Pearl felt her heart clench. Slowly she joined Amethyst on the bed, finding herself on her back.

Amethyst raised her self on all fours over her, carefully not to hurt the wisp of a girl. Pearl wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her full weight on top of her.

"We can finish in the morning if you like, we both need sleep." She spoke soffly, rubbing the smaller girls make in soothing circle.

"But I didn't get a go at you yet." The complaint was mumbled into Pearls neck. Pearl didn't answer, seeing as Amethyst was already half asleep. They had a lot to discuss in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just couldn't stop thinking of Pearl being the dominant partner sexually. Also her using a strap on, on Amy.


End file.
